The present invention relates to ventilating the shoes having a ventilator for ventilating inside of a shoe during ambulatory movement.
Conventionally, various shoes are produced to improve wearing comfort by ventilating the inside of the shoes via ventilating holes to release damp air or odor in the shoes to the outside.
However, since the structure of such shoes is such that the inside and outside of each shoe are simply connected, ventilation could not be performed efficiently. To solve the above problem, ventilation means for forcefully ventilating air is proposed. However, to provide such ventilation means in a limited space such as a shoe sole, a compact pump with a small valve connected to the pump is needed. In addition, the shoes need to withstand various walking conditions such as dusty roads, wet streets or muddy surfaces. Accordingly, mass production of such shoes is difficult.